When Can I See You Again?
by XxMadxXxHatterxX
Summary: Ana and Peter are in a fight because she's on team Cap. She tries to just leave but he webs her hand and pulls her back to him. (one-shot) Peter P x OC (Anastasia)


"Go help Sam!" I look away from Clint and Wanda in time to spot Peter breaking through the wall made up of windows. I groan but obey Clint's order, scenarios running through my head of what Peter and I could possibly say to each other.

Swiftly I create steps in the air, made up of fallen plane carcass, until I reach the Peter shaped hole and jump through. When I get to my feet within the airport I spot Sam recovering from where he was likely pushed into a advertising screen. To my right Peter and Bucky tussle it out.

"Duck!" I do as told without thinking and one of Sam's drones shoots past me and effectively knocks Peter away from Bucky.

"Quickly!" I signal for him to follow me as Sam follows his drones path. We run for the exit, nearing the escalators when Sam falls into pace behind us. But not for long, as a force from behind knocks us through the glass railing which normally prevents people from falling to the second floor.

I groan and cough a bit as my lungs try to regain the air which so quickly departed my body. My attention is taken when something lands on my foot and when I look I find a spider web.

"Peter get your ass down here and take this off!" He crouches on a column peering down at us.

"I can't do that Ana; I've got one job today and I've got to impress Mr. Stark so… I'm really sorry." And Sam's drone makes one final appearance, flying before Peter and catching his web then sending him through the window wall.

"Ugh, couldn't have done that sooner Wilson? I think I've broken a rib." I wheeze out before sitting upright and ripping the webbing away.

Once we're free from the constraints we take a limping start out of the airport, hoping to make a clean getaway but sadly are confronted with the rest of the Avengers that have taken Tony's side. Everyone groups up respectively and for a single moment I consider running but think better of it when I know that Steve needs my help.

Some words are exchanged but when I'm not too focused on Peter and what could be going through his head I'm over taken with the pain in my ribs. And then people are flying at each other and I once again limp till I can run into battle. Punches are thrown and gadgets destroyed.

However, I come face to face with Peter and I can't bring myself to scratch a hair on his perfect nerdy little head. Instead I start manipulating any and every object around us to try and just restrain him and keep him from getting closer to myself or anyone else. Mostly I prevent his webbing from reaching anyone though and this eventually just annoys him.

"Ana you have to stop or I will need to stop you. Don't make me." I glare at the spider boy and shoot another metal scrap in his direction. He uses it as a stepping stool to get to me faster and his webs reach me before I can block his onslaught of attacks.

"Why are you doing this Ana?! Why couldn't you just pick the correct side! Mr. Stark-"

"Peter, just shut up! All you ever do is talk about Stark like he's some god sent hero! Some gift to Earth! Everyone makes mistakes Peter! A-and he's no exception!" He doesn't respond and so I mind meld the webbing and break myself free.

"But he is this time!" I scoff and throw a car his way while he's distracted. I watch him go flying through the air and while he's away I begin to throw objects at our other attackers as well as tossing their equipment out of reach. For a moment I get ahold of Tony's suit, the metal hard to focus on and separate from the man, but I grow tired too quickly and lose my hold.

Tony regains control but at that time everyone's game is just a bit thrown off when the strange ant fetish guy grows to be taller than a skyscraper. Peter lunges first at the giant and with a flick of the wrist is sent flying into the ground.

"Peter!" I run towards him, fear and adrenaline engulfing me. I slide towards him and reach for his head to cradle him in my lap. Tony lands nearby and I glare daggers at the man whose face is angry.

"Your done kid, stay down."

"No Mr. Stark I can-" he attempts to get up but falls back. Stark zooms off and I contemplate running back into battle as well but can't leave him. At least not before I have to.

"Starks right this time Pete, stay down." I peer down at part of his unmasked face, deciding to remove said item so I can see him fully for the last time.

"So, you agree. He's not so bad." I scoff and he chuckles with a slight cough.

"Let's go!" I look up. Steve and Bucky are running for the shuttle. Times up.

"I've got to go Pete." Tears prick the back of my eyes.

I knew the result of choosing Cap's side. There's no normal life for me anymore. As unlike Peter, my identity is far from secret despite us being the same age.

That means no more school, no more going home, and I get to say goodbye to any hope of a regular teen experience that I may have still gotten. But worst of all, saying goodbye to Peter.

"Ana, no-" I lift him gently and then rest him on the ground.

Swiftly I stand and make my way to where the rest of my group has gathered. It seems running isn't on the table as I had hoped it would be.

I sigh deeply but hold my head up high and continue my trek.

That is, until I'm interrupted.

I hear the web shooter and then feel the tug, as I'm pulled back into Peter's arms.

"Pete, I have to go-" his lips silence me as they gently press to mine. His hands rest on my hips and I bring my arms up to wrap them around his neck, my fingers twine in his hair. I pull back but don't leave his embrace, our breath mingles as we pant from the exhaustion of the fight.

"You couldn't have done that before, ya'know, this happened?" He chuckles breathily, resting his forehead against mine and closing his eyes.

"Why'd you have to choose the other side?" I close my eyes as well and just take in the moment. And we stay like that until S.H.I.E.L.D agents come and detain us.

We go without a fight, and all the while I watch Peter's sad eyes follow myself and the others. Dreaming of the time I'll see my nerdy spider boy again.


End file.
